It is known in the prior art to control the speed of a transit vehicle moving along a roadway track in response to a decoded input speed command signal received by the vehicle from the wayside apparatus through operation of vehicle carried antennas coupled with the input speed command information provided within a particular signal block of the roadway track, such as disclosed in an article entitled The BARTO Train Control System that was published in Railway Signaling and Communications for December 1967 at pages 18 to 23. A maximum safe input speed command signal is provided for each track circuit signal block and the vehicle responds to this input speed command signal. In addition for stopping the vehicle in each passenger station adjacent to such passenger station a program stop antenna is positioned and has predetermined transposed portions to provide position intelligence count signals to the vehicle as determined by the movement of the vehicle along the program stop antenna for controlling a precise stop of the vehicle in relation to the passenger doors at the station platform. A vehicle carried program stop apparatus controls the vehicle to bring it to a desired program stop in relation to the station platform, such as disclosed in an article entitled "Automatic Train Control Concepts Are Implemented By Modern Equipment" that was published in the Westinghouse Engineer for September 1972 at pages 145 to 151.
It is known to provide a vehicle with a speed maintaining control apparatus which responds to an input speed command signal from the track wayside in relation to an actual speed signal from the vehicle tachometers as disclosed in an article entitled "Sao Paulo Metro E-W Line Innovations" that was published at pages 1105 to 1109 in the Conference Record of the Twelfth Annual Meeting of the IEEE Industry Applications Society in Los Angeles, October 1977. In the absence of a program stop signal, the vehicle speed is controlled to follow the speed command or requested velocity signal with a predetermined margin of approximately two miles per hour below this velocity. The speed maintaining control also determines the acceleration rate and jerk limit rate of the vehicle in response to a change in the requested velocity signal.
A general description of the Intel 8080 microprocessor and related peripheral devices is provided in the intel 8080 Microcomputer Systems Users Manual currently available from Intel Corp., Santa Clara, Calif. 95051.